The Sweetest Flavor
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: Sekuel dari Sorry/Apa rasa termanis di dunia? Coklat? Vanilla? atau keduanya? Apa kau yakin?/Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s), kemungkinan OOC./AkaKuro/Birthday fic for Uozumi Han/RnR, onegai?


Kicauan burung mengiringi langkah pemuda bersurai merah menuju ke sebuah restoran cepat saji. Begitu ia sampai di sana, seorang pramusaji menyambutnya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang'. Tanpa menghiraukan pramusaji tadi, iris _heterochromatic_-nya menjelajahi setiap sudut restoran itu dengan seksama. Bersyukur dengan _Emperor eye_ yang dimilikinya, ia dengan mudahnya menemukan sosok dengan hawa keberadaaan yang tipis itu. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang kini sedang duduk sembari menatap keluar jendela besar di sampingnya, tampak belum menyadari kehadiran pemuda bersurai merah ini. Di atas meja di hadapan pemuda itu terdapat segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dan sebuah kotak yang dihiasi pita merah dengan manisnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu merasa sedikit heran. Meja yang ditempati pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya untuk dua orang, jadi ia berasumsi bahwa kotak itu kemungkinan untuknya, tapi…

Otak jeniusnya mencoba mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang. Apakah hari ini hari ulang tahunnya?

.

.

Shirouta Tsuki presents:

**The Sweetest Flavor**

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Warning : **Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s), kemungkinan OOC. **

.

Sequel of **Sorry**

Birthday Fic for **Uozumi Han**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_What's the sweetest flavor in the world?_

.

.

.

Bau cokelat menyeruak menuju ke indera penciuman Akashi. Kedua Iris _heterochromatic_ Akashi memperhatikan dengan seksama isi dari kotak di depannya, kemudian bergerak melirik pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah mengaduk _vanilla milkshake_ yang tinggal setengah dengan sedotan. Pemuda itu tampak sedang berusaha mempertahankan _poker face_-nya—meski itu percuma karena _blush on_ alami telah tercetak di kulit pucatnya. Kedua matanya kembali melihat tulisan dengan krim merah yang terbentuk di atas kue berbentuk hati itu.

'_I love Akashi-_kun'

Kedua iris _heterochromatic_ Akashi kembali melirik Kuroko, sebelum menutuskan untuk benar-benar menatapnya. Dagunya ia topang dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara seringai kecil terukir di parasnya. Nampaknya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apakah ini untukku, Tetsuya?" retoris sekali. Perlukah pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menjawabnya? Tapi karena ia tahu bahwa tidak sopan kalau ia tak menjawab, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-_kun_." tegas Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu." seringai di paras tampan pemain Rakuzan itu sedikit melebar, membuat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu kesal karena merasa dipermainkan—namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan _poker face_-nya. Tak tahukah pemuda itu bahwa saat ini pemilik iris _azure_ ini tengah berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin menjadi?

"Di sana tertulis namamu, Akashi-_kun_. Kupikir kau **bisa** membacanya." nada monoton itu sedikit diberi penekanan pada kata 'bisa'. Seringai Akashi semakin melebar, menyadari pemain Seirin itu tak mau kalah darinya. _As expected from __**his**__ Tetsuya_—hei, tak salahkan kalau mengatakan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah miliknya?

"Tidak, aku tak bisa membacanya, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau kau membacakan apa saja yang tertulis di sana untukku?" nah! Kelihatan sekali pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah mengerjai pemain Seirin itu. Kuroko masih mempertahankan _poker_ _face_-nya meski empat persimpangan secara komikal tercetak di dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membacanya sendiri, Akashi-_kun_."

"Jadi kau tidak mau membacakannya untukku?"

"Tidak."

Seringai di paras pemuda itu terasa semakin sulit dihilangkan. Memang hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang berani melawan perintahnya yang _absolute_. Salah satu hal yang membuat eksistensi pemuda bersurai biru langit itu di hatinya semakin kuat.

"Sayang sekali Tetsuya, nampaknya kau tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahui apa tanggapanku."

Kalimat itu membuat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tak berkutik. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kekalahannya, karena tidak mungkin ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa tanggapan mantan kaptennya itu. Jangan bercanda! Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya semenjak semalam. Bahkan begitu ia kembali dari _apartment_ Kagami, ia langsung menghubungi Akashi dan membuat janji dengannya—bersyukur pemuda itu tengah berada di Tokyo, sehingga mereka bisa memutuskan untuk bertemu di Maji Burger—setelah itu ia juga segera menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan—meski yang ia kenakan saat ini bukan pakaian yang modis, hanya pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan, setidaknya ia membuat persiapan dengan baik. Bahkan meski pemuda itu sulit memejamkan matanya malam itu, namun ia tetap bangun lebih awal dan menghabiskan waktu mandi sedikit lebih lama hanya untuk saat ini. Untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Untuk memastikan perasaan pemuda beriris _golden-scarlet_ terhadapnya. _There's no way he doesn't want to know it __**right now**_.

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Kuroko menarik nafas, berharap degup jantungnya sedikit mereda. _Blush on _alami yang sempat memudar kini kembali tercetak di paras pucatnya, lebih merah dari sebelumnya, membuat _poker face_-nya sedikit runtuh. Melihat ini, Akashi menyeringai puas. _Well_, dia tahu dia akan menang.

"_I love Akashi-_kun." bibir merah muda Kuroko akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Suaranya ia kecilkan, namun ia yakin masih bisa terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Aku tak mendengarnya, Tetsuya. Coba kau ulangi." Ctik! Runtuh sudah _poker face_ yang pemilik iris _azure_ itu coba pertahankan. Kini bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, alisnya saling bertaut, dengan _blush on _alami yang masih tercetak jelas membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Akashi. Seringai kemenangan di paras Akashi semakin tercetak jelas. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga telah berhasil membuat mantan pemain bayangannya di Teikou _Middle School_ itu menunjukkan ekspresi, sesuatu yang amat langka dan bisa jadi hanya ia yang pernah melihatnya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku serius, Tetsuya. Aku tak bisa memberi tanggapan yang tepat tanpa mengetahui apa yang tertulis di sana, bukan?"

Ya, ya, Kuroko Tetsuya tak memiliki cukup kesabaran untuk mengikuti permainan sang pemilik _Emperor eye_. Ia sudah bersiap untuk beranjak pergi andai saja tak ada tangan yang bergetar menahannya.

"Hahaha—"

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sudah siap menyemburkan kekesalannya, kalau saja iris _azure_-nya tak menangkap pemandangan ini. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sosok bersurai merah yang sedang tertawa senang dengan lepasnya. S-e-n-a-n-g dan l-e-p-a-s. Andai saja yang pemuda beriris _heterochromatic_ itu sedang tertawa sinis, ia tak akan terpana seperti ini. Tapi saat ini, Akashi sedang tertawa gembira dengan lepasnya, bahkan sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya. Selama ia mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ini kali pertamanya melihat sosok itu tertawa lepas seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda itu selalu menjaga_ attitude_-nya, selalu menutupi sebagian wajahnya jikalau tertawa. Itu pun hanya bisa disebut tawa kecil, dan hanya sekali-dua kali tertangkap oleh _azure _pemuda itu. Tapi kini? Sesuatu yang belum pernah terbayang olehnya. Dan harus ia akui, belum pernah ia melihat tawa yang seindah ini. Ah, ingin sekali ia dengan egoisnya berkata 'jangan perlihatkan tawa ini kepada orang lain selain aku'—dan pemikiran ini sukses membuat _blush on_ alami di paras pucatnya semakin terlihat jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa Akashi mereda. Iris _heterochromatic_ menatap sejenak _azure orbs_ pemuda itu, kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengambil pisau plastik kecil yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Ia memotong kue itu dan memakannya. Kuroko bergeming melihatnya. Setelah setelah menelan potongan kue yang ia makan, Akashi kembali memecah menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko, mengarahkan tubuh mungil pemuda itu untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Menunduklah, Tetsuya. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Kuroko mengikuti perintah mantan kaptennya itu. Tepat saat kepala mereka sejajar, Akashi mendekatkan diri dan—

CUP!

"_I love_ Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sempat terpaku sejenak, sebelum menegakkan dirinya sembari menyentuh pipinya yang mendapat kecupan manis dari Akashi. Paras pucatnya semakin memerah saat dilihatnya Akashi tengah tertawa kecil.

"Duduklah, Tetsuya. Kita habiskan kue ini, bersama." bukan nada perintah, melainkan nada yang lembut, serta senyum terukir jelas di paras tampan kapten Tim Rakuzan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Kuroko bergejolak. Tak tergambarkan bagaimana perasaan Kuroko saat itu, dan ia hanya mengikuti permintaan pemuda yang ia cintai itu, dan—

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_."—tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

**-Owari..ka?-**

.

.

.

**-OMAKE!-**

"Apa kau membuat ini dengan Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya?"

Akashi merasa ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal, mengingat sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya pergi ke _apartment_ pemain beralis aneh itu semalam. Ia hanya memastikan, dan—ehem—dia sedikit, _tidak suka_.

"Dari mana Akashi-_kun_ tahu?" pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyuap kue ke mulutnya itu.

"Jawab saja, Tetsuya."

"Ya, aku membuatnya dengan bantuan Kagami-_kun_ dan Furihata-_kun_ juga membantuku."

"Furihata?" Akashi mengernyit heran.

"Ya, Furihata-_kun_ sedang menginap di rumah Kagami-_kun._"

"Aku tak tahu kalau hubungan dekat."

"Mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

"Oh."

Rasa yang mengganjal itu sirna, terganti dengan rasa lega. _Ternyata ia sudah punya kekasih_, Akashi tersenyum dalam hati.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?" pemuda bersurai merah itu menyuapkan sepotong kue coklat ke dalam mulutnya. _Rasanya tak terlalu manis, namun enak. Tak kusangka orang yang sejenis dengan Daiki bisa memasak seenak ini._

"Apakah Akashi-_kun_ juga mengikuti bersama Kise-_kun_ dan yang lainnya semalam?"

"…."

.

.

.

"HATCHIIIIII—!" Kagami mengusap hidungnya. Furihata yang saat itu tengah menonton TV di sebelahnya menoleh,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kagami?"

"Ah.. ya, kurasa…."

.

.

.

_Many people say that the sweetest flavor is chocolate and vanilla, except someone who is in love, because at that time, he/she will say that his/her love is the sweetest_

.

_Rasa cinta lebih manis daripada vanilla milkshake—Kuroko Tetsuya_

_._

_Aku tak terlalu menyukai rasa manis, tapi aku sangat menyukai rasa manis cinta—Akashi Seijuurou_

-**Owari-**

**A/N :**

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk **Uozumi Han**, yang sebenarnya ulang tahunnya udah lewat jauh banget—bulan Juni lalu. Tapi berhubung uta selalu jadiin dia—dan temannya yang teman uta juga—tempat luapan emosi-emosi kalo lagi nge-ship AkaKuro dan ia pernah baca fic uta yang 'Sorry', jadi uta punya ide buat jadiin sekuel fic 'Sorry' sebagai hadiah n_n  
Ah, sebenarnya fic ini mau dibuat dalam bentuk sebuah drabble, tapi nyatanya cerita ini malah kelewat panjang dan menjadi short fic -_- Maaf Uozumi-chan, jadi gak sesuai apa yang uta janjiin *sujud*

Fic ini juga dibuat untuk memenuhi keinginan readers yang mau baca sekuel fic 'Sorry' n_n

Gaya penampilan atau boleh juga disebut penulisan uta sedikit berubah di fic ini, kemungkinan gaya ini akan digunakan untuk seterusnya n_n

Akhir kata, uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini mengecewakan readers *sujud* 

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini n_n


End file.
